iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Valyrian Steel
Valyrian steel was invented in Valyria, and was used to make weapons and various other items of unparalleled quality. Magic and spells play a role in its forging, which makes the steel special and gives it magical characteristics. History Valyrian steel, possibly forged with dragons, was manufactured in the Valyrian Freehold of old. Valyrian steel blades are lighter, stronger, and sharper than even the best castle-forged steel. The blades feature distinctive rippled patterns, the mark of steel that has been folded back on itself many thousands of times. There may be thousands of Valyrian steel blades remaining in the world, but in Westeros, there are only 227 such weapons according to Archmaester Thurgood's Inventories, some of which have since been lost or have disappeared from recorded history. Most Valyrian steel blades in Westeros are treasured heirlooms of noble houses, each with its own name and storied history, and even impoverished lesser houses are unwilling to give them up. Valyrian steel was always costly, but it became considerably more so when there was no more Valyria, the secret of its making lost with the Doom. Only the greatest weaponsmiths can reforge swords from existing Valyrian steel, making those remaining weapons highly treasured and extremely rare. The blacksmiths of Qohor claim to know the magics for reforging Valyrian steel without losing its strength or unsurpassed ability to hold an edge. List of known Valyrian Steel weapons Crownlands * Blackfyre, the sword of Aegon I Targaryen. Carried by all Targaryen kings until Aegon IV, who gave it to his bastard Daemon, who rose in a successful rebellion against the Targaryens, taking the sword's name for his house. Currently wielded by King Daemon III Blackfyre. * Nightfall, a sword originally given to House Harlaw by Dagon Greyjoy. Carried by the Lord Harlaw until it was lost in the field of battle during Durran's Defiance. Currently wielded by Prince Aemond Blackfyre. * Crab's Pincer, the ancestral axe of House Celtigar. Currently wielded by . * Firethorne, the ancestral morningstar of House Thorne. Currently wielded by . The North * Ice, the ancestral two-handed greatsword of House Stark. Currently wielded by . * Longclaw, the bastard sword of House Mormont. Currently wielded by . * Stalker, the ancestral spear of House Reed. Currently wielded by . The Vale * Lady Forlorn, the longsword of House Corbray. Currently wielded by . * Lamentation, the longsword of House Royce. Currently wielded by . * Eagle's Claw, the bastard sword of House Hunter. Currently wielded by . * Dowry, the valyrian steel trident of House Upcliff. Currently wielded by . The Riverlands * Peeler, the longsword of House Mooton. Currently wielded by . * Ironbane, the axe of House Mallister. Currently wielded by . * Maiden's Gift, the bastard sword of House Piper. Currently wielded by . Westerlands * Red Rain, the ancestral longsword of House Reyne. Currently wielded by Ser Robb Reyne. * Boar's Bite, the greatsword of House Crakehall. Currently wielded by . * Pitfall, the longsword of House Plumm. Currently wielded by . * Ghost's Grace, the axe of House Banefort. Currently wielded by . The Reach * Heartsbane, the ancestral greatsword of House Tarly. Currently wielded by . * Vigilance, the ancestral longsword of House Hightower. Currently wielded by . * Orphan-Maker, the ancestral longsword of House Roxton. Currently wielded by . * Sting, the bastard sword of House Beesbury. Currently wielded by . The Stormlands * Foe Seeker, the bastard sword of House Wagstaff. Currently wielded by . * Blackheart, the dagger of House Staedmon. Currently wielded by . * Stranger's Kiss, the longsword of House Lonmouth. Currently wielded by . Dorne * Scarab, the spear of House Yronwood. Currently wielded by . * Regency, the bastard sword of House Manwoody. Currently wielded by . Essos The Kingdom of the Three Daughters * Dark Sister, the ancestral longsword of House Targaryen. Currently wielded by Maekar Targaryen. * Devotion, the ancestral bastard sword of House Mopyr of Tyrosh. Currently wielded by . * Dragon's Bane, the ancestral greatsword of House Drahar of Myr. Currently wielded by Tregar Drahar. Lys * Silvertongue, dagger of House Rogare, purchased following the loss of Truth ''to the Captain-General of The Silver Guild. Currently wielded by Lysaro Rogare. * '''Bloodmoon', ancestral longsword of House Vhassyl. Currently wielded by . Volantis * Red Lord's Light, ancestral axe of House Aertaris. Currently wielded by . * Valyrian Steel Gauntlets owned by House Staegone. Currently worn by . * Valyrian Steel Helmet owned by House Maegyr. Currently worn by . Pentos * Wisdom, ancestral greatsword of House Brenyl. Currently wielded by . * Prosperity, ancestral longsword of House Narratys. Currently wielded by . Braavos * Harmony, the braavo's blade of the First Sword of Braavos. Currently wielded by . * Peacemaker, the ancestral longsword of House Reyaan. Currently wielded by . * Shipbreaker, the ancestral longsword of House Prestayn. Currently wielded by . Lorath * Tremor, the ancestral short sword of House Ennahran. Currently wielded by . Norvos * Bell's Sound, the axe of House Golathis, repurposed from a broadsword taken from the offerings being carried back to Vaes Dothrak by a passing minor khalasar. Currently wielded by Thoror Golathis. Qohor * Valyrian Steel Plate Armour owned by House Mott. Currently worn by . Qarth * Severance, a longsword owned by one of the Thirteen of Qarth. * Eclipse, a greatsword in possession of The Undying. Around Essos * Jaqqa, an arakh currently in possession of Khal Azho. * Truth, the ancestral longsword of House Rogare. Currently wielded by the Captain-General of The Silver Guild. * Thunder, a dragonbone bow with Valyrian steel inlays owned by a Corsair somewhere in the Basilisk Isles. * Many, many more in the various bazaars of the Free Cities and Qarth, if one has the eyes to spot them and the coin, of course. List of lost Valyrian Steel weapons * Brightroar, the ancestral longsword of House Lannister, lost when King Tommen II Lannister of the Rock sailed to Valyria and never returned. * Sovereignty, the ancestral short sword of House Mudd, lost after the great House fell after a thousand years of ruling as Kings of the Rivers and Hills. * Daybreak, the ancestral halberd of House Donniger, lost when an ambitious brother absconded with the weapon in an attempt to claim Donniger Keep for himself but was never heard from again. * Breathtaker, the ancestral great-axe of House Dustin, lost following the Thousand Years War after the last Barrow King knelt to Stark King. * Barrel-Breaker, the ancestral axe-hammer of House Fossoway of Cider Hall, lost during the Second Battle of Tumbleton in the Dance of the Dragons after its wielder, Lord Owen Fossoway, perished in the battle. * Wayfinder, the ancestral longsword of House Norcross. Lost during the War of Unification following the death of Ser Jory Norcross alongside his Queen, Daena Blackfyre. Category:Valyrian Steel